1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a superconducting joint which is more commonly referred to as, a pigtail joint, for use in superconducting magnets. Such structures of this type, generally, exhibit total superconducting behavior at temperatures below the transition value of the superconducting joint and have high electrical resistance at temperatures above the transition point of the superconducting joint.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known, that regular pigtail joints are made by delaminating the copper stabilizer of the superconductor, soldering the superconductor strands together, welding a one inch region of the superconductor strands, and soldering back the top and bottom copper foils over the superconductor strands. This procedure creates a superconducting joint which has the parent copper stabilizer and is soldered together for a relatively long section. While these regular pigtail joints operate efficiently in larger superconducting magnets, these regular pigtail joints will not operate efficiently in smaller superconducting magnets because the normal state of resistance of the regular pigtail joints is too low to be used in a smaller superconducting magnet which combines this pigtail joint with a superconducting switch.
It is apparent from the above that there exists a need in the art for a superconducting joint which is light weight and compact through simplicity of parts and uniqueness of structure, and which at least equals the superconducting joint characteristics of known superconducting joints, but which at the same time exhibits total superconducting behavior at temperatures below its transition value and has high electrical resistance at temperatures above its transition point. It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.